Drowning our differences
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: A story about how Zoro realizes Luffy is offended by his actions. ZoLu oneshot. My very first story I promise that others will be funnier... but I need this up!


**One Piece- Drowning your differences. **

**Zoro pulled his captain on board the Thousand Sunny. ''Do the words -don't play by the railing- mean anything to you?'' Zoro asked. Luffy coughed up some water. ''Zozo?'' he asked curiously. Zoro picked the raven haired boy up. ''Don't call me that. Sanji 's here'' he muttered. Luffy sighed as Zoro gave him a don't-give-away-our-secret look. **

**The boy sat in the sun as he watched his first-mate walked off. Zoro didn't want to take any more chances. Luffy always managed to get himself into a -well- drowning incident. Zoro looked at the list of incidents he made: **

**May 5- Luffy almost drowns in a bucket of water.**

**May 7- Luffy almost drowns taking a shower.**

**May 10- Luffy almost drowns in a bowl of soup. **

**May 12- Luffy almost drowns in -er- an ice cube tray.**

**The swordsman sighed. No matter how much he cared about his captain, he always ends up saving him from all liquids. Zoro even had to lock up his alcohol because Luffy almost drowned in one ounce of sake. **

**Luffy quietly entered the room all the boys shared ''Sorry'' Luffy said, nudging Zoro with his nose. Zoro smiled. ''It's ok, you didn't know.'' Zoro said kindly. Being kind wasn't in Zoro's nature, but Luffy was his exception. Luffy smiled his usual big rubbery grin. He was always glad to see Zoro happy. ''Zozo, I wanna take a shower.'' he said. Zoro grunted. ''Ok, then go.'' he said. Luffy pulled on Zoro 's short sleeve. ''I'm scared of drowning. Could you come with me?'' he asked innocently. Zoro laughed. ''Luffy, I care, but I'm not like magic eyebrow. I don't follow people into the shower.'' he said.**

**Luffy pouted. ''You are no fair!'' he said punching Zoro 's stomach. Zoro laughed. ''Oh, so we're handling this the hard way. Well I'll win at that.'' he said holding Luffy upside down by his ankles. Luffy flailed his arms. ''Quit it!'' he gasped. ''As you say captain.'' Zoro jeered, dropping Luffy on one of the hammocks. The swordsman sighed. ''Well, how about this. I stand outside the door. And if anything, I'll help you.'' he said. The boy nodded. ''Ok Zozo.''**

**Zoro sat by the bathroom door, listening to Luffy run the water. ''Zozo? You still there?!'' Luffy called out, trying to see if Zoro meant what he said. ''Yes Luffy, just hurry up. I wanna drink.'' Zoro called back. It wasn't long until something did go wrong. ''Stuck!'' Luffy yelled. Zoro 's eyes widened. ''What!'' he yelled back. ''The water is stuck, It's rising!'' Luffy yelled back. **

**Zoro sighed. He misheard him. It was only the water rising. The water is rising!! Zoro yelled over the sound of rushing water. ''Luffy, can you reach the towel!'' he yelled. Luffy was trying to remain calm. '' Um- no.'' he said. Zoro started to blush. ''No Gomu Gomu?!'' he choked. Zoro heard a faint ''Na-ah'' come from Luffy. Zoro looked around. ''Well cover yourself with the hat.'' he said. ''Can't do that Zoro. Hat floated away- and no Gomu Gomu.'' **

**By now water was trickling out from under the door, and a crowd had formed. ''Marimo! Why don't you help your buddy.'' Sanji sneered. The swordsman was about to retaliate Sanji's stupid comment when he heard Luffy. ''Zozo! I can't feel my toes. Or anything above it!'' he yelled. The cook laughed. ''Well, don't leave your sweetheart in there Zozo.'' he cackled. Zoro closed his eyes. ''Ok Luffy- Just gimme your hand.'' Zoro said walking in. **

**Luffy spat out some water. ''Can't raise my hand Zoro. To weak.'' he said faintly. He could hear the rest of the crew members laughing. Zoro reached out for Luffy. ''Got you!'' Zoro said triumphantly. Luffy blushed- although Zoro couldn't see him do so. ''Zozo, that's not my hand.'' he whispered. Sanji burst out laughing. ''Woah! Moss head- that's nasty.'' he choked, holding his scrawny sides. Zoro turned around. ''Yeah- like your face.'' the green haired teen stammered. **

**Zoro pulled Luffy out of the tub. ''Sit here, and dry up.'' Zoro said angrily. Luffy sat on the floor sadly. ''Sorry.'' he muttered. Zoro walked out on his captain, and pushed passed his crew. Sanji pulled him over. ''Hey- you're just gonna leave him there. He's your captain.'' he said sternly. Zoro looked back. Sanji patted Zoro on the shoulder. ''He cares about your opinion of him.'' he said before walking off.. Luffy was crying quietly, with Nami, Robin, and Chopper comforting him. Luffy was actually sad about the way Zoro reacted. **

**Zoro walked towards the group. ''Can I talk to Luffy- alone.'' he muttered. Nami nodded, and motioned for the rest to leave. Zoro sat on the wet floor nest to Luffy. ''Luffy- I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just don't know how to handle this.'' Zoro apologized. Luffy looked away from Zoro. ''Luffy... you'll be alright. I'm always here.'' Zoro comforted. Luffy turned to the teen. ''It's not if you'll protect me! It's if you'll respect our relationship! I can't even hug you anymore!'' Luffy scolded. For once he was serious. Someone had been listening to Nami to much. **

**Zoro pulled a piece of paper out from under his bandana. ''Luffy- look.'' he said. Luffy stared at the paper. ''Hey! This is the picture I drew of you!'' Luffy chirped., staring at the scribbled of green, apricot, and black of the paper. Zoro laughed. ''Yeah- and I need your help... where should I tape it up?'' he asked. Luffy smiled. Maybe things were gonna be alright after all.**


End file.
